Tenko Juusei
Tenko Juusei (獣性天狐, Jūsei Tenko) is a fanon character of the Naruto series. He is a former Kitsune sealed to a human form, as punishment and frame for criminal acts in the Kitsune Realm. He is a major, though indrect antagonist in the Ghost of the Mist Arc, with Okita Sōjirō serving as his right-hand man. Appearance In contrast to Okita Sōjirō's, Tenko's appearance is rather menacing, with a slightly tan complexion, pale yellow eyes (which are almost always seen in narrow slits), and smooth, brown hair. For clothing, he wears a black gi and blue hakama, with a matching blue shoulder coat. He wields two katanas secured to his obi. Personality Tenko has a rather frightening and intimidating persona to back up his appearance. He is very cold, callous, and apathetic towards many, even those that are seemingly higher in power than him. He is rather arrogant, belittling and mocking those he believes are weaker than him. However, due to his own strength he displays as a Kitsune, many claims against his targets are justified. He is indiscriminate in the act of violence if his targets are all the enemy, and is quite sadistic, preferring to make his opponent to suffer as much as possible before killing them. His motives for creating the Spetsnaz S.E. and his actions are driven by the sole purpose of vengeance - as an innocent resident of the Kitsune Realm framed for crimes he did not commit, he seeks to destroy it from the face of existence and kill those who framed and wronged him. With this drive alone, he is willing to manipulate and terminate anything he sees as an obstacle, aside from his own allies. These feelings of vengeance may be what also causes himself to give off a constant, venemous aura of killing intent. However, underneath this desolate demeanor, he is able to show compassion when needed. Despite harsh training and treatment, he is protective and respective of his subordinates. He also seems to hold a dry sense of humor, often teasing his teammates due to certain actions or abilities they do and have. History Synopsis Ghost of the Mist Arc *Fangs of the Fallen: Fuyuko vs Juusei (filler) Abilities Even as a Kitsune sealed inside of a Human form, Tenko's chakra still remains to be particularly powerful. Although his subordinate Okita Sōjirō reigns over him in speed, Tenko's control over his own immense speed allows him to outmatch the former Kiri-nin. In the nature of all Kitsune, he is shown to have a manipulative and genius intellect, willing to refer to his manipulation of targets as a simple "game of chess". His restrained straight was enough to fight on even ground with and nearly overwhelm the reincarnation of the Ice Kitsune Fuyuko.Fangs of the Fallen: Fuyuko vs Juusei Physical Prowess Even without Fox Mode aiding him, Tenko's strength is well above that of the average shinobi. He mostly demonstrates this with the use of hand-to-hand combat, using his bare fists in order to rip through most obstacles. He was able to smash through Fuyuko's Ice Release: Stalagmite technique with no visible injury.Fangs of the Fallen: Fuyuko vs Juusei Ninjutsu and Elemental Chakra Mastery Other than his Kitjutsu, Tenko possesses mastery in the usage of ninjutsu and elemental manipulation. He is able to combine his techniques, fire and wind, in order to increase damage on his opponents. His techniques are unique in nature - they are much more intense than a regular techniques would. Kitjutsu Tenko possesses the unique ability of Kitjutsu, techniques that only Kitsune born of the Kitsune Realm are able to use. While in Fox Mode, it is said that his blows are able to smash bones with one hit. Due to this reason alone, he prefers to stick to his regular mode and use Fox Mode for only the most dangerous of opponents. Bold text Trivia References Category:Male